Legend of Zelda: Shadow of Fates
by rainfyre66
Summary: What begins as a plight to help a nearby kingdom becomes a test of Link's courage & character as he passes through enchanted labyrinths that will reveal his fate & lead him into a trap that will test the power of the Triforce in ways no one ever imagined.


_This is post-Twilight Princess, about 2 years after the events of that. This chapter reads more like a prologue, but I promise my following chapters will be more original and descriptive._

Chapter 1- The Call of Duty

Link stirred in his bed as his nightmare began. The voice of Princess Zelda was calling out to him, cutting through a fierce storm as the sound of heavy hoof beats approached. Hylian guards attempted to seal the heavy gates of Castle Town to keep the intruders out, but it was too late. A mob of mysterious and frightening creatures surrounded them, growling menacingly as they began to attack. Then, a beast was standing over him, and everything went black…

Link jolted awake. It had been a dream, that was all. He was about to let out a sigh of relief and lay back on his pillow, when he heard a rumble of thunder and the sound of rain falling on the roof of his cottage. "Of course," he mumbled. A wise man had once told him that a hero can never rest for long. Sure enough, he soon thought he heard the pounding of hooves approaching. He felt a strange but familiar tingling on the back of his left hand. Repressing a sigh, Link rolled out of the bed, grabbed his sword and boots, and ran out into the rain. He pulled the horse call charm that he always wore around his neck out from under his shirt and blew. His horse Epona cantered over to Link obediently.

"Come on!" he said, nudging her gently with his heel. His cottage was not far from Castle Town, yet he sensed the urgency of the situation. They sprinted into the storm, Link's sword at the ready. As they approached the northern entrance of Castle Town, he slowed his pace.

He was not greeted by a mob of monsters, as he expected, but by Princess Zelda herself, braving the rainstorm in a heavy cloak. "You dreamed it too," she said softly. It was a statement, not a question. Link gave a brisk nod, afraid to let his guard down. She nodded back and held up her left hand. "Something wicked comes this way…"

A loud crash came through the trees. Link had seen his share of strange and hideous beasts over time, but there was something unsettling about these. They were unlike anything he'd seen before. He vaguely wondered where they came from before he sprang into action.

One of the creatures made a strange growling sound and gestured to the others. They formed a half circle around Link and drew their weapons. Link set his jaw and gripped his sword. He wasn't afraid, all he knew was he had to keep the people of Castle Town safe. Two Hylian soldiers were frantically trying to shut the entrance gates, but their panic was causing them to struggle and argue with each other about whose fault it was.

Link slashed and stabbed with his sword. He handled it as if it were an extension of his own arm, steady and accurate. They were strong, but Link was holding his ground. He knocked a heavy javelin from one of their hands and it flew towards Zelda.

"Princess, watch out!"

Zelda didn't even flinch. She caught it with her usual grace and brandished it threateningly. "Get back inside! Tell the others to stay in until I give word!" she called to the inept guards. She lunged at a beast that was about to charge her. Together, they held off the monsters, taking down whatever they could.

One of the larger creatures moved in on Link and raised its spear, but it didn't strike him. It let out an ear splitting cry that made Epona rear up on her hind legs suddenly, flinging Link from her back as she took off out into Hyrule Field. Link landed on the ground with a heavy thud. He reached for his sword, but did not feel it near him. He looked up and saw his blade in the beast's hand. Link narrowed his eyes. That was truly his sword, he'd crafted it with his own hands. The beast grinned mockingly, as if he realized how much Link wanted his sword back, and started to reach down like he was going to give it back, then violently slashed his arm.

Link cried out as he felt his own blade cut deep through his skin. His eyes were blurred with black and red from the pain. The monster rolled him over and swung something into the back of his head. He didn't lose consciousness exactly, but the next few moments were a blur that faded in and out. He could feel the beasts poking and prodding him, surely checking for more weapons or valuables before stepping away. He tried desperately to keep from falling into darkness…

"Yah! Back you beasts!"

An unfamiliar voice cut through the din of the battle. Link was able to make out what looked like a young man riding a regal steed. He stepped near Link.

"Never fear, good peasant, I am here to save you and your fellow townspeople!"

He withdrew a large sword and began flailing it around. Link struggled to focus as he heard the enthusiastic cries from this new warrior as he attempted to take on the remaining creatures. Even in his current state, Link couldn't help thinking that the man's swordsman skills were lacking, to say the least. He glanced back towards the castle, but he could not see Zelda anywhere. He struggled to stand up, forcing himself through the pain as he rose to his hands and knees.

The young man was struggling in his combat. He was being knocked around by two of them, barely clinging to his horse. Link looked and saw his own sword was a few feet on the ground in front of him. He grabbed it and as he did, the other man went flying from his horse, landing on the Castle Town steps.

Link came at the remaining beasts, his sword in hand. He did not see the one that had cut his arm, he must have run off with whatever he'd taken from Link. He bared his teeth, and with all the strength he could summon, he swung his sword around, delivering them each a mortal blow before collapsing himself onto the cold, wet grass.


End file.
